Receptors in brain membranes which mediate the pharmacological effects of the neuroactive peptides bombesin and vasointestinal peptide have been demonstrated by direct binding. The regional and subcellular distributions of these peptide receptors suggest that these peptides are neurotransmitters which may mediate important brainfunctions.